


Let's Study

by Ak_Joker



Series: WinterIron Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ak_Joker/pseuds/Ak_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill I saw on prompts-for-the-otp on tumblr and couldn't help myself~</p><p>•Person A and B go to each other’s house to study but end up making out and Person C walks in and is like “I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING”</p><p>Person A and B are Bucky and Tony. Person C is Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Study

**Author's Note:**

> There is no beta so all mistakes are my own. Do you have any short prompt fills? I'll happily take a few~!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much loved and appreciated.

"So how did you do number 5 babe?" Bucky asked his boyfriend, Tony, who was currently laying on his bed, messing with his phone instead of studying like they were supposed to be. Not that Tony actually needed to study but it would be nice if he suffered alongside with him. With a sigh Bucky placed his notes down on his textbook to hold his page before closing it. 

"Tony, you listening?"

There was no response.

"Wanna have sex?"

Tony perked up at that and nearly dropped his phone, trying to put it up quickly. "Wait what really?! Can we?!"

Bucky laughed at his boyfriend's antics. Climbing onto the bed and straddling the smaller brunette he smirked. "I don't know, we were supposed to be studying."

Tony grinned hooking his arms around Bucky's neck to pull him down for a kiss. "Study date right? We can study a little more after the date part. Promise I'll actually study the next time around."

Bucky grinned when their faces were only inches apart. "You make a good point." He said before closing the distance between their lips. Bucky slowly started to travel his hands down Tony's body, eventually settling on the smaller boy's perky butt to give a squeeze. Tony gave a muffled moan at this and retaliated by grinding up against Bucky's growing erection. 

"I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING!"

Tony and Bucky quickly separated when they heard Steve's shouting. "Shhh! Do you want everyone in the house to hear ya, you punk?!"

"I love you Bucky, I really do. But I really don't want any more invitations to study sessions like these, jerk." Steve said, shutting the door behind him as he started to get his own homework out. "Can we do actual studying like you were supposed to be doing?"

Tony started to laugh, pushing Bucky off him. "Ok mood ruined thanks to you Rogers. We might as well study." Tony said as he got off the bed to grab his own backpack in the corner of the room.

"Wait what? Tones come on! Don't leave me hanging babe."

Tony smirked, giving Bucky a wink. "Date part over back to the study part. Maybe if you actually finish your pre-cal homework we can go back to the date part."

Steve groaned, covering his ears. "Oh my god guys. You two are terrible."

Bucky grinned, jumping off the bed and quickly opened up his textbook again. "You love us. Now come on I wanna see how quickly I can solve these pre-cal questions."


End file.
